


Hospital scene.

by Msbookgeek



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msbookgeek/pseuds/Msbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert visit Aaron in the hospital, in the end of January 2016! They decided to start over again, but Aaron want to keep it a secret for some days first. So how long can they keep it a secret this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" The voice was warm and lovely. Aaron turn around to the door, his heart beaten quickly. He recognized the voice that belong to the man in front of him, he would recognize it anywhere. 

"Hey, Robert!" 

Aaron was surprised over seeing him here and specially with flower in his hands. 

"This is for you. I hope you like them!" Robert sounded almost nervous, standing by his bed. 

"For me? Thank you!" Aaron saw the man of his dreams straight in the eye, smiled gently. 

"I know you not interesting in seeing me. I just had to see you!" Robert confess. 

"And now you have!" Aaron did not know what else to say. The last time they had talked together, they had fight with really bad words to each other. Not about the bar as they had done in recent times, but about Aaron's condition. Now he was here in the hospital. He felt so embarrassed over the situation. Robert had been right all along. He needed help, he had refused to see it.

"Yes now I have." Robert said sad and was on the way out, when Aaron grabbed his hand. They didn't say anything, only staring at their hands in silence. Aaron twined his fingers with Robert's long soft fingers. It felt so familiar, like something they've done for years.

"Kiss me." Aaron surprised even him self with those words. 

"W...what?" Robert look confused, like he did not know quite how he should respond to his words.

"You heard me, Robert Sugden!" He teased. 

"Yes I did. But I was not sure if you meant it!" Robert answer back. 

"I did!" Aaron pulled his arm, pleading him to come closer with his eyes. 

"You.. hate me?" Robert voice made him shivered. His lips was almost meeting his.

"No. I was angry, hurt. I could never hate you, even if I try!" Aaron whispered. 

" Hmm.. Good to know after feeling like shit about it for weeks. Only watching daytime telly and drinking coffee. Thanks to you! " Robert said, laughing.

"You you deserved it, after everything. But... hush and kiss me!" Aaron voice was warm against the other mans lips, before they meet in reunion. 

"You should go..." Aaron said, not sounded like he meant it.

"I should go? Don't you like my lips anymore?" Robert smiled. Kissing him down his neck, sucking on his right ear.

"Hmm.. Yes I do! But mum.." Aaron words wondered off again. Thanks to Robert's wonderful sweet and warm lips. 

"Please Robert!" Aaron begged this time.

"Fine. Fine. But she will find out sooner than later!" Robert warned.

"Just give me time. Please. I promise, not 9 months again. Just... some days!" Aaron said, thinking back on their secret affair.

"I guess some days is fine. You and me back to old habits. Love it!" Robert teased him. 

"Yeah we had some great times too" Aaron said dreamily. 

"Yeah!" Robert said with a big grin on his face.

"Aaron?" A female voice sounded in the hallway. 

"Move... away from the bed!" Aaron hissed.


	2. Secret boyfriend.

"How do you feeling?" 

The voice in the other end of the line, made butterflies dancing in his stomach. Aaron looked around, no one was watching him. His cheeks was glowing. He leaned back on the sofa, pretending he studied the television. Diane and Chas was talking in the kitchen. He saw the humor in it all. If they only knew about the relationship their sons had. 

"Fine.." Aaron couldn't stop laughing.

"Why do you laugh?" Robert ask curious. 

"Diane and mum is talking in the kitchen and.... They have no idea what their sons are doing." Aaron said in a low voice.

"Yeah you right. That is funny!" Robert started laughing with him.

"What are we doing?" Aaron was not aware that he had been thinking aloud. Before Robert was answered him. 

"Talking on the phone with your sexy and really charming boyfriend!" Robert voice was flirtatious. Like the time in the garage before their first time. 

"Really?" His voice was dreamy, as he envisioned the details of the stunning moment. 

"What are you thinking about?" Robert's sexy voice tore him out of his daydream.

"You... I mean... our first time" Aaron was glad Robert was not physically nearby. He would have teased him about it boundless, without bothering about that Diane and Chas was close by.

"Our first...time. Yeah great moment. You want another round in a car? It can be arranged!" Robert talent to charm his way into his bed, amazed him still after over one year.

"Is it a date?" Aaron smiled, before he giggled.

"Wow. I love it when you... your laughter is amazing!" Robert was honest.

"Thanks, Robert. But you don't need to charm me to bed any longer. We are together, remember?" Aaron was looking over his shoulder in the same moment, his mum and Diane was heading towards him.

"R, mum is heading my way" He whispered. 

"Meet me outside tonight. You and me naked in my car!" He said. 

"Yeah. Okay. See you then" Aaron felt like an teenager again.

"Love you, hon" Robert said sincerely.

"Love you too" Aaron answered, with a big grin on his face. 

He just got finished talking before Chas sat down beside him.

"Who were you talking to?" Chas smiled to him.

"Ehhh.. my bo... mate. I talk to my mate." Aaron was nervous. Why did he have to sound like he was hiding something? 

"Okay. Do we know this mate of yours?" Diane sat down in the chair, while she listened to their conversation.

"No... NO! I mean, no you don't!" Aaron was frustrated. Why were he suddenly not good at lying? You did this for 9 months, your idiot! He thought for him self. They both looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"You would tell me if you had someone special in your life, right?" Chas asked. Aaron started to look for things in the room he could look at instead of his mums eyes. 

"Yeah of course. I'm going to bed!" Aaron said, before any one them could ask him more question. 

Robert was sitting in his car waiting, when Aaron tiptoed out of the house.

"Hey!" Aaron smiled. Robert gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek without saying anything.

"God, I think I saw someone in the window. Drive, now!" Aaron lay down in the seat and Robert grinned.

"So... you and me, alone. Finally!" Robert said, stopping the car on the side of the road. 

Robert stretched over the seat against Aaron, put his hands around his face and kissed him intensely. His tongue was delicious and toyed playfully with his. Aaron sighed heavily against his touch, pushed his hand under the shirt against the chest. 

"Come closer" Robert whispered. His hand started with pulling in Aaron's hoodie. 

"Someone can see us" Aaron said, looking out of the window of the car.

"Not in the dark, Aaron" Robert entwined his fingers with his. 

"We could go back to your place?" Aaron said.

"What about Vic and Adam? Your best friend live there, remember?" Robert kissed him above the collarbone. 

"Yeah. Maybe we should.." Aaron started, before sighing out loud. 

"What?" Robert stopped kissing him and look into his eyes. 

"..Tell them. It would be easier if we just... We are not good at this anymore, Robert. The lying and sneaking around. Beside I want to tell everyone. I don't want this to be a secret anymore!" Aaron touched Robert's hair and cheek, Robert leaned into his hand and closed his eyes.

"I though it would be hard convince you that we should tell people" Robert smiled, still touching his hands. 

"Why?" Aaron said, while he kissed his soft skin. 

"Because... I thought you was shame being with me. After everything!" Robert whispered, and sounded heartbroken. 

"Shame of you? Of course not! I love you, baby!" Aaron gave him a passionate kiss to convince him. 

"Lets drive to my place. And if they still a wake we tell them" Robert said happy, before he started the car again.


	3. Home alone?

"Robert" Aaron said with a warning in his voice. Half serious and half laughing. Aaron was lying under him on the couch. Vic and Adam was gone for the day. It was Saturday afternoon. It had been a week since they had decided to let Vic and Adam know about them, but they had not been awake when they come home that night and the morning after Aaron left for work, before Adam. 

Robert was not listening, he was busy with stroking his hand under Aaron's hoodie. Ran his fingers gently over his scar, which apparently not bothered Robert at all and then over his warm stomach. He felt the shock of pleasure for each of his fingertips that touches his skin. Aaron close his eyes, a sensual groan left his lips.

"You like it?" Robert was teasing him, laughing. 

"Maybe.." Aaron said, with a big grin on his face. Robert stopped, let his hand lie still on his stomach and looked up at him. Robert lie between his legs and half on top of him. 

"I love you..." Robert said, before he started touching him again. This time he didn't use his fingers, instead he kissed him on the same places his fingers had been a moment before. His kisses was slow, cautious and soft. It tickled and Aaron could not help but laugh.

"Robert... We should move to your room. I feel this will quickly end up with you inside me, if you continue like that. Not that it bothers me, but someone can see use or worse, caught us in the act!" Aaron was on the way to stand up, when Robert grabbed him. He turned them both around so that Aaron was sitting on across his lap, with a leg on each side of him.

"Aaron... Aaron.. Thinking about sex all the time. What should I do with you?" Robert said, with his hands gently over Aaron's cheeks. 

"You should kiss me.." Aaron said modest. 

"Yeah..." Robert said. He leaned closer and took his hands around Aaron's body, without touching his lips with his. 

"I love you..." Aaron said, before touching his beautiful face. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know..." Robert said and sounded really happy.

"Show me..." Aaron said, serious this time. His feelings were obvious in his eyes . Robert knew he still had difficulties, after the self harm and his father coming back to Emmerdale. He needed insurance about their relationship, from time to time. Robert was not the one who complained about this. He would have been lying in bed with him all day if he could. 

"Yes, sir!" Robert said, before he stripped off his own jacket and shirt on the same time. Aaron let his hand over the scar that was proof of Robert had once been close to death, his eyes were serious. 

"Forget about it... Concentrate on us, right here and now!" Robert said, before kissing him and there was no doubt about what he wanted.

Aaron undressed his hoodie and threw it on the floor. With a gentle grip he opened Robert's pants and found what he was looking for. The older man fell backward, groaning loudly. Thank goodness they were alone. When the name of Aaron repeatedly left Robert's mouth, there was no doubt that he enjoyed what Aaron was doing.

"Stop ... I'm going to come. " Robert said groaning. 

"Really? So quickly ... I had no idea I was so good!" Aaron said laughing.

"Well... I want you. All the time, you know that!" Robert said, laughing too.

"Take me then!" Aaron said. Robert stripped Aaron pants, before he found the hole he was looking for. He touched Aaron with his fingers until he was both wet and ready. Then he opened the bottle which already stood on the coffee table. Aaron was warmed by the familiar body heat from Robert. He let himself sink down towards him. Both men felt the feeling of being so close together, they groaned together. Robert touched his penis, his hand was warm and soft. They were both close by coming, when they heard noises. Aaron recognized Adams's voice, he was not alone. He could hear more voices. Including Vic, Diane and Andy.

"Fuck... Fuck.. Fuck..." Robert said.

"What the hell is they doing here?" Aaron said.

They dressed, so quickly they could. Robert took the bottle on the table and put it in his pocket. But Robert didn't manage to take on his jacket and Aaron didn't have his hoodie on yet. It was all too clear what they had done. Which was evident in Diane's eyes. She was the first to enter the living room. Aaron hid behind Robert, red in the face. He did not like to show his scars to other than Robert. He put on his hoodie, when the others entered. Robert was standing there perplexed, with the open jacket and bare-chested without knowing what he should do. This was far from the plan on how he was going to tell the family about his new boyfriend. Shit. Shit. 

"Vic? I thought you said you would be gone for the day!" Robert said. His little sister was standing with her eyes down, without manage to look at the older half-naked big brother. 

"Well, I send a massage on your phone if it helps." Vic said, smiling now.

"Not really..." Aaron said, laughing. Robert turned around surprised. Aaron stood behind him and laughed, tears streaming down his face. He was almost irritated, there was nothing in this situation that was funny. Yeah well, maybe little bit funny... Robert thought before laughing.

"Well...We're all adults here!" Diane said smiling.

"When did this happen?" Andy said. 

"1 year, 4 days and well...some hours" Aaron said, while he studying his watch. Adam was laughing, looking at his best friend. 

"No. I mean, when did you... again?" Andy said. 

"3 weeks ago" Aaron said.

"3 weeks? You should told me..." Adam said offended.

"It's clearly they should have told me... I'm his sister after all!" Vic said.

"We meant to tell you.. well.." Robert started, looking around the room unsure of what to say. 

"But you were a coward as usual!" Andy said angry.

"No... I didn't want to tell anyone. Robert would have told it right away if he got his way " Aaron said behind Robert.

"You finally admit being gay?" Andy asked. 

"No.. I'm bisexual" Robert said, before he realized it was first time he ever told his family that. Vic was smiling proud of him. 

"Congratulations, Aaron! So the couch?" Adam said, laughing.


End file.
